


Bats

by Siriusfan13



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Batman Begins one shot. Gordon's thoughts about Gotham and the new hero, Batman. I thrive on reviews, so please, please, please R&R. VERY mild spoilers.
Kudos: 3





	Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Batman. That's Bob Kane, DC Comics, Warner Bros. and other entities that people have actually heard of. If I owned Batman, then SiriusFan13 would be a way more well-known name...

**Bats**

I've never liked bats. They don't scare me. It's just that bats are really just rodents with wings when you think about it. Flying pests that you hope won't get trapped in your house... or caught in your hair, which is something my wife is always worried about. Bats scare the hell out of her.

I just don't like them. So, it's kind of ironic that I'm aiding a six-foot-tall man in a bat costume. I don't know what to think of the guy. "Crackpot," was my first thought. And that was before I knew he dressed in a batsuit. When he came up behind me in my office and stuck a stapler into my skull. How stupid did he think I was? I'm a cop. I know what a gun feels like.

Still, the guy scared the hell out of me. He got past our security, and all I could figure was that I'd become a liability and that someone was getting rid of me. I'd opened my mouth one too many times. I'd protected the right people too often. I was the good cop, and someone was finally going to kill me for it. Me and probably my family. We'd all die because I tried to do the right thing. The stapler threw me, but I wasn't in any position to be thinking about it at the moment.

Who'd have thought he was on my side, this wacko in a costume? This bat man. Someone who wanted to save Gotham. Someone who could see the innocent dying in this purgatory. Because that's what Gotham is. The underworld wants to us to think it's hell. The idealists, like the DA's assistant, want to think it can become heaven. But it's somewhere smack in the middle where no one gives a damn what happens to it, as long as it doesn't hurt the economy.

I used to feel like the guardian angel of the people here. That's why I joined the force. But lately I've just felt like a chump. The idiot who wants to save people.

Then he visited me. This bat. Picked me out as the "good cop." Shoved a stapler into my head, asked for help, and took off.

Saved Gotham from one of the many possible hells that this place could have fallen into.

Opened the city up to a dozen more.

But he cares. Somehow this terror of the night cares enough to protect people. I don't know who he is. I don't know why he cares so much. But I'm grateful.

And I'm honestly glad he dragged me into it, because I've been slowly dying with this city.

He gave me back my purpose. I'm helping him with his.

Yeah. I don't like bats much. But when the bat is more human than the men I see on the streets, I guess I can't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Gary Oldman is one of my all-time favorite actors, and I think he did a wonderful job as Sgt. Gordon. (Everyone else was wonderful, too!) Anyway, I felt inspired to write a little one-shot. So here it is. Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
